


Needles crossed

by Fumiee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Hogwarts, M/M, Marcus knits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiee/pseuds/Fumiee
Summary: What wouldn't he do to make Oliver all his





	Needles crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays !

Oliver's mum sent him new handmade knitwear every Christmas. Warm sweaters, fancy scarves, colorful mittens, anything one could wish for. 

It wasn't that Marcus was jealous. He absolutely wasn't jealous of the hands that were on Olivers arms and back feeling the new sweater. Or the hands on Oliver's hair touching the new beanie.

And he definitely was not jealous of all the people suddenly noticing Oliver and giving him admiring glances.

So Marcus had to do something. He didn't exactly know what but he was sure he'd figure something out before Christmas. 

 

With winter break approaching the teachers had set on making the last weeks extra hard for the students. Marcus too was in the crowded library working on his potions essay. While looking for reference books he tried to discreetly look for anything that could help him solve ‘the Oliver problem’. Unfortunately the potions section held no answers. He was already ready to give up when he walked past the magazine section. And then he got an idea.

 

A few days later a few balls of yarn and a new pack of knitting needles arrived in the morning post. They were properly covered and Marcus shut down any inquiry of the packages contents. 

He had snuck in the library after hours to look at the magazines for knitting instructions. After memorizing the basics Marcus got to work. In his bed behind closed curtains he knit. And knit. And knit.

Or tried to. But the thread tangled and the knitting needles were too delicate for his fingers. He tried his best but all he managed was a mess of knots. His frustration was getting stronger and stronger until one night he threw the mess at a wall and let out a growl. A curious head peeked in from the other side of the curtains.

He had tried to make sure no one found out. And to those who did, he made it very clear to not tell a soul about it. As far as anyone else was concerned, Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain, was not spending all his free time to learn how to knit. 

 

As weeks flew by Marcus's hard work was beginning to show. The tangled mess had first evolved into a shapeless rag, then it had looked like it had more holes than thread, before finally beginning to have the shape of a sock.

 

Christmas was coming close now and Marcus had at last managed to finish a decent looking pair of socks. Although he had yet to figure out how to wrap them without the package looking like it had been through a whirlwind. 

He hated asking help more than anything but what wouldn't he do to make Oliver all his. So he swallowed his pride and asked Pucey to help him with wrapping the present. He hoped handmade socks wouldn't damage his authority too much, but he made up for the embarrassment anyway with generous menaces of what would happen in case word of the present got out. 

In his sickeningly sweet Christmas mood he was even about to go as far as to attach a card with holiday wishes and a signature to the present before deciding against it. If Marcus signed his present, every single person in Hogwarts would know about it before midday. Besides Slytherin captains did not give handmade christmas presents to Gryffindor captains. He settled on trying to make his handwriting look even just a bit neater than usual and wrote a single word on the wrapping : Oliver.

 

On Christmas morning everyone was merrily eating breakfast in the great hall and waiting for presents to arrive. Marcus caught sight of his wrapping paper as all the owls came flying in. He watched as the owl dropped the present in front of Oliver. His eyebrows rose up in surprise and a small smile crept to his lips. After examining the package for a while he lifted his gaze to Marcus. Their eyes met across the hall and Oliver was fully smiling now.  
Pucey had to ask three times before Marcus finally passed him the juice. 

 

Oliver's new sweaters were always the buzz around Christmas, this year, however it was the lack of them. But whenever asked he was more than happy to brag about the new socks he had gotten for Christmas. Luckily no one tried to touch his feet for the socks; Marcus's plan was a success. This year there weren't anyone else's hands all over Oliver.


End file.
